


My Love, My Life

by spellmanmanor



Series: Zelda Spellman x Reader One Shots [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor
Summary: When your's and Zelda's teenage daughter begins to be rebellious and upsets Zelda, you're left to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Reader
Series: Zelda Spellman x Reader One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843129
Kudos: 45





	My Love, My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song My Love, My Life by Abba
> 
> Requested by jj2748 on tumblr, thank you so much for your request, i hope you like it! <3
> 
> My requests are open so please send them in on my tumblr @vinegartomspellman, all infomation about requests is also on there <3

You awake to the front door slamming shut. Both you and Zelda abruptly sit up and look at each other. "What was that?" You ask her. "I don't know." She said and quickly climbed out of bed and opened the bedroom door to see what had made the noise. You got up and followed her. As she was going down the stairs, you heard her sigh angrily. "Where in heaven have you been?!" She shouts at the teen who was standing in the hallway. You saw your's and Zelda's daughter staring up at her, a look of smugness on her face. "Out." She says and tries to walk past Zelda and up the stairs. Zelda grabbed her arm to stop her going anywhere. "No! I have had enough of this Ramona! First you're coming home a few hours late, but now you're out all night?! You're grounded for a month!" Zelda shouted. "Grounded?! I'm allowed to have my own life you know? Just because you have no life or friends doesn't mean I can't!" Ramona shouted back. "Zelds, Mona, calm down. Let's talk about this." You say, trying to stop them arguing. "Fine, you're grounded for two months!" Zelda shouted back, ignoring you. "I hate you!" Mona screamed at her then pushed past you both and went up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

Zelda stood there in shock, her mouth slightly agape. You could see her eyes were filled with tears. "Zelda?" You softly say, walking towards her. "I've failed." She says and crumples to the floor. "Oh Zeldie no." You say, crouching on the floor and scooping her into your arms. "I'm a useless mother, my own daughter hates me!" She cried into your shoulder. "No Zee, she doesn't, she's just angry. It's okay, come on." You comfort her and help her stand up. You lead her back to your shared bedroom and you both get back into bed. She cuddles into you, still crying a bit. "What if she does really hate me though?" She sniffles. "I promise you, she doesn't. She loves you. You're the most amazing mother to her and she's just saying these things because she's angry and going through a rebellious phase." You tell her, running your fingers through her hair. "Remember when she was around 2 and she accidentally put a spell on Salem that made him green? Sabrina was so angry but you helped her make it right?" You asked her. She laughed at the memory. "Do you remember what she said to you after you helped her fix it?" You asked. She smiled slightly. "I love you Mumma. For the first time." She said, her voice still thick with unshed tears. "That's right. She adores you, please never think that you're a bad mother." You say and kiss her hair.

A small knock on the door made you both look up. Ramona was standing in the doorway with a look of guilt on her face. "You okay darling?" You ask. "I'm sorry." She says in a small voice and a few tears run down her cheeks. "It's alright, come here." Zelda says and holds her arms out for the girl. Ramona climbs onto the bed and you both hug her. "I don't hate you and I'm sorry for being so mean." She said to Zelda. "I know, it's okay. I love you." Zelda replied, kissing your daughter's ginger hair. "I love you too Mum." She says. You all stay in bed cuddled together and eventually both Zelda and Ramona fall asleep. You watch over them protectively, your beautiful wife and sweet daughter, and eventually fall asleep too with a smile on your face.


End file.
